


you're in my house already

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чертов Стайлз и его мозги, вывернутые наизнанку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my house already

**Author's Note:**

> для panKOSHAK

– Дерек? Дерек, проснись.

– Нет, уходи.

– Ты просил…

– Закрой дверь. С той стороны.

В этот момент Стайлз, стоящий в ногах кровати, тянет одеяло на себя, заставляя Дерека повернуться на спину.

– Что?

– У тебя сегодня встреча, и ты просил разбудить тебя.

– Еще есть десять минут.

– Нет, я сам проспал, так что.

Чертов Стайлз.

– Какой от тебя вообще толк?

Поднявшись с кровати, Дерек разглядывает пол в поисках футболки.

– Может, перестанешь наезжать на меня каждый раз и купишь будильник?

Да, это было бы проще, но лучше просыпаться не от назойливой мелодии, которую придется сменить спустя пару недель, а от человеческого голоса. Даже если этого голос принадлежит Стайлзу.

– Я и без того опаздываю, чтобы еще и нытье твое выслушивать.

В лицо Дереку прилетает футболка. Она чистая и пахнет порошком почти незаметно для нюха оборотня.

На вопросительный взгляд Стайлз только чешет в затылке:

– Видел, что у тебя почти закончилась чистая одежда. Знаешь, ты мог бы хотя бы изредка скидывать вещи в стирку.

Дерек не ворчит на него и это означает молчаливое «спасибо» на языке хмурого утра.

***

– Вы что здесь делаете? – Дерек пьет кофе, когда на кухню заходят Скотт и Лидия.

– Собираемся на занятия?

– Вы уже должны были уехать, время…

– Самое подходящее для завтрака, – вмешивается Стайлз.

И тогда Дерек наконец смотрит на настенные часы. Он никуда не опаздывает – в запасе есть еще полчаса. Достаточно времени для того чтобы узнать как дела у стаи, и никуда не торопясь нормально поесть.

Чертов Стайлз и его мозги, вывернутые наизнанку.

***

– Ну, вас подвезти?

– Я поеду со Стайлзом, – Скотт оглядывается в поисках своей толстовки.

– Лидия?

– Почему бы и нет, папочке нужно выслушать несколько моих секретов наедине.

– Совершенно несправедливо, – вздыхает Стайлз и открывает входную дверь.

Дерек знает, что этот упрек не несет в себе никакой силы и сказан просто так. Еще год назад Лидия всем ясно дала понять, что никто другой кроме Джексона не интересует. 

Так что Стайлз просто остыл к ней.

***

– Я не буду готовить, и Дерек не будет готовить. Я не кухарка, если кто забыл, – Стайлз трясет фартуком в одну руке и грязной вилкой в другой. – И никакого мытья посуды, тьфу. Мне нужно вернуться к отцу, там я никогда не забывал, что родился парнем, – он бросает свои орудия на стол и тянет Дерека за собой: – Ты и я уходим. А вы остаетесь.

Странно, но никто не возражает. Лидия не кричит о своем маникюре, а Скотт и Джексон не ноют про «занятия для мужиков». Эллисон все еще на занятиях, но она бы поддержала Стайлза.

– И каков план? – Дерек в хорошем настроении после утренней встречи и ему также как и Стайлзу не хочется ничего делать по дому.

– Про это я не подумал. Прогуляемся?

Не говоря ни слова Дерек возвращается в дом, и даже слышит разочарованный вздох, который успевает издать Стайлз, прежде чем возвращается в его курткой в руках.

– Вот, держи.

Давно Дерек не заставлял Стайлз растерять все слова.

– Спасибо.

***

– Итак, я вроде как живу у тебя.

– Да, это стало заметно после того, как твои вещи оказались даже в моей комнате.

– Случайность, которая больше не произойдет. Обещаю.

Вещи Стайлза все равно мешают меньше вещей Джексона и Скотта.

– Мне нужно сообщить твоему отцу?

– Он знает, но, прямым текстом я ему не говорил, что переехал к тебе.

– Ладно.

– Ладно, – эхом отзывается Стайлз.

Запах его спокойствия смешивается с запахом листвы.

***

– Отлично, вы справились, – Стайлз едва ли начинает аплодировать, когда заходит в дом, где пахнет едой и под ногами ничего не валяется.

– Это был последний раз, когда мы сделали то, что ты просил, – Джексон морщится, но Дерек слышит стук его сердца и этот ритм означает только одно – ложь.

Щенки.

Лидия как будто и не замечает помятого вида Стайлза.

– Друг, иди попробуй запеканку, – кричит с кухни Скотт.

– Что, тебя волчий нюх подводит, и ты уже сам не можешь разобраться, готова она или нет? – Стайлз тянет Дерека за плечо, освобождая себе проход.

– С тебя сеанс в кино, – Лидия улыбается самой довольной улыбкой в мире.

– Или два, – поддакивает Джексон.

– Думаете, убрались да приготовили еду один раз и все?

– Никто не говорил, что это не может повториться, – Джексон обнимает Лидию и они поворачиваются к включенному телевизору.

– Эй, Дерек, кажется, я нашел себе замену на кухне.

– Отлично! Все готовы ужинать?

– Да, Эллисон приехала, я слышу.

– Лидия, поможешь Стайлзу накрыть на стол?

– Спрашиваешь, – отвечает, уходя на кухню.

***

Дерек знает, почему Стайлз забыл о Лидии. 


End file.
